Within You
by Lothiriel84
Summary: "Buonanotte, Sarah". - Questa storia partecipa alla Sfida dell'Anno sul sito di Anonima Autori; il titolo viene dall'omonima canzone di David Bowie.


**Within You**

Nel salone principale del castello regnava come di consueto l'allegra confusione dei goblin: il suono dei violini e dei flauti dei musici di corte era sovrastato dagli schiamazzi di coloro che avevano deciso di improvvisare una danza fin troppo vivace. Naturalmente non mancavano quelli che, strisciando sotto i tavoli o dietro ai tendaggi, si divertivano a giocare ogni sorta di scherzo o dispetto a chi capitasse loro a tiro.

Jareth, il re dei goblin, pareva assorto in qualche sua segreta meditazione; seduto di sghembo sul suo scanno, con le gambe accavallate su un bracciolo, si tormentava uno stivale con lo scudiscio, tenendo lo sguardo fisso in un punto imprecisato davanti a sé.

I goblin – felicemente ignari dei pensieri del loro sovrano – avrebbero potuto continuare i loro rumorosi festeggiamenti per tutta la notte, se non fosse stato per uno scherzo mal riuscito: una delle freccioline appuntite che qualcuno aveva lanciato con la cerbottana invece di centrare il suo bersaglio aveva colpito alla schiena il coppiere, che con un grido stridulo aveva lasciato cadere le brocche che teneva in mano, mandandole in frantumi con gran fracasso.

"Basta!", scattò Jareth, alzandosi in piedi.

Di colpo calò un silenzio di tomba nella sala: i goblin si guardarono l'un l'altro, spaventati, poi scivolarono fuori dalla stanza senza proferire una parola.

Fu solo quando furono a debita distanza che uno di loro – un tipetto dal naso a punta e dallo sguardo astuto – osò sussurrare all'orecchio di un compagno: "Jareth è un po' nervoso ultimamente, non trovi?"

L'altro si limitò a scuotere il capo, ritenendo più prudente non ficcare il naso negli affari del loro volubile signore.

Rimasto solo, Jareth andò all'ampia finestra ad arco e sedette sul davanzale. La luna inondava di luce bianca le mura del labirinto, le cui linee intricate si estendevano tutt'attorno al castello.

Chiuse gli occhi, rivivendo quel momento.

"_Dammi il bambino."_

"_Sarah, bada a te. Sono stato generoso fino a questo momento, ma so essere crudele."_

"_Generoso? Che cosa hai fatto di generoso?"_

"_Tutto, tutto. Tutto quello che hai voluto io l'ho fatto. Tu hai chiesto che il bambino fosse preso, e io l'ho preso. Tremavi davanti a me, e io mi facevo più terrificante. Ho sovvertito l'ordine del tempo, e ho messo sottosopra il mondo intero. E tutto questo io l'ho fatto per te. Sono stremato dal vivere in funzione di quello che ti aspetti da me. Questo non è generoso?"_

"_Con rischi indicibili e traversie innumerevoli ho superato la strada per questo castello oltre la città di Goblin. La mia volontà è forte come la tua, e il mio regno…"_

"_Basta! Aspetta. Guarda, Sarah, guarda quello che ti sto offrendo: i tuoi sogni."_

"_E il mio regno altrettanto…"_

"_Ciò che ti chiedo è così poco: lascia solo che io ti domini e potrai avere tutto quello che desideri."_

"…_altrettanto grande… altrettanto… grande… accidenti, mai che riesca a ricordare quella frase!"_

"_Non hai che da temermi, amarmi, fare ciò che io ti dico, e io diventerò il tuo schiavo."_

"…_il mio regno è… è altrettanto grande…"_

Vivido nella sua mente ritornò il ricordo dello sguardo deciso che Sarah aveva alzato su di lui, prima di pronunciare quelle parole: _"Tu non hai nessun potere su di me!"_

"Sciocca, testarda ragazza!", mormorò tra sé e sé. Ciò che non voleva ammettere era che erano stati proprio la determinazione e il coraggio di Sarah ad affascinarlo.

Perché Sarah l'aveva affascinato: su questo non c'era dubbio. Altrimenti non le avrebbe mai offerto di rimanere al suo fianco; una cosa del genere non rientrava certo tra le sue intenzioni iniziali.

E – anche se non l'avrebbe mai riconosciuto neppure di fronte a sé stesso – quello che più gli bruciava non era tanto la sconfitta subita, quanto il rifiuto che aveva ricevuto da lei.

Agitando una mano nell'aria, fece comparire una piccola sfera di cristallo. Attraverso la lucida superficie si poteva scorgere l'immagine di una ragazza dai lunghi capelli scuri, profondamente addormentata nella penombra della sua stanza.

Qualcosa di molto simile ad un sorriso addolcì per un attimo l'espressione di Jareth, che facendo girare il cristallo tra le dita lo riempì di un turbinio di colori e di figure in movimento. Un soffio, e il cristallo si levò leggero come una bolla di sapone, perdendosi nella notte.

Questo era tutto ciò che era rimasto in suo potere: regalarle i sogni che venivano a lei mentre dormiva. I sogni più belli che avrebbe potuto desiderare.

"Buonanotte, Sarah".


End file.
